Connectors for electrically commoning and mechanically securing two electrical wires together are well known in the industry, particularly in the power utility industry. Such connectors typically include a C-shaped clamping member and a wedge shaped member to be conformably received within the C-shaped member. Suitable radiused surfaces are provided in the interior of the C-shaped member and the opposing surfaces of the wedge to receive and clamp the wires. Examples of these connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,222 and 4,600,264. These patents teach a, connector having a C-member with a slidable wedge that is movable into the C-member by means of a screw. The two wires are interposed between concave surfaces formed in the C-member and the wedge and are tightly locked in place when the screw is tightened to force the wedge into the C-member. More recent examples of similar connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,006,081 and 5,145,420. The '081 patent discloses a C-member connector for interconnecting two relatively smaller diameter wires which includes a locking device for locking the two parts of the connector together. The '420 patent discloses a C-member connector wherein the bottom of the wedge is in engagement with the inner surface of the bottom of the C-member to minimize bowing thereof and thereby substantially increase the clamping force applied to the wires. A typical prior art C-connector 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The connector 10 has a C-member 12 and a wedge 14 where the C-member 12 includes upturned ends 16 that form channels for receiving a pair of round wires 18 that are to be interconnected. The channels converge from the front end 20 to the rear end 22. The wedge 14 includes concave surfaces 24, one on each side, that engage the wires 18 and force them into the channels when the wedge is forced into the C-member 12. A projection 26 in the wedge engages an opening 28 in the C-member to secure the assembly together. All of the above discussed connectors are designed specifically for solid round wires or stranded round cables.
However, conductors having relatively flat rectangular cross-sectional shapes are currently in use as ground and power buses. Such buses need to be tapped on occasion, and the only connector device currently available for this is a U-shaped member having a screw threaded into each side. The two flat conductors are inserted, side by side, into the interior of the U-shaped member and the screws tightened against the surfaces of the conductors to a specific value of torque. Controlling torque in these situations in the field is difficult and sometimes not accomplished resulting in damaged conductors, poor electrical connections, or poor mechanical connections. The alternative to using these connectors is to solder the connections. However, this can be very cumbersome in the field because gas tanks and other relatively heavy equipment must be transported to the work site which is frequently in relatively confined areas such as manholes. What is needed is a C-member type connector that will accept the flat ribbon conductors and electrically interconnect them while providing sufficient frictional force to secure them together without danger of damage to them. Preferably such a connector may be assembled by hand with the use of only a pair of pliers.